


Rivyvyan one shots

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: (Child AU!)Vyvyan meets Rick at the local parkbut how long will their playtime last?





	1. Umbrella

After a night on the town

Vyvyan and Rick are ready to go home

But Vyvyan doesn’t have shelter from the rain

 

Vyvyan walked out of the club happily when the rain poured

Vyvyan grumbled “Bollocks” he had no coat or umbrella with him, just a short battle jacket on

from the corner of his eye he could see Rick on the pavement in his light brown coat and umbrella up, Vyvyan ignored him but once the storm started to crack he ran as fast as he could to where Rick was...

Rick was a bit startled but he didn’t say anything, he looked up from his umbrella and saw the miserable freezing punk in front of him, he opened his coat up smiled and said calmly “you can hide under here Vyvyan I’ll protect you from that storm" Vyvyan hid under Rick’s coat and they eventually made it to Vyvyan’s car.

 

once back home Vyvyan and Rick sat on the sofa cuddling under a blanket watching horror-themed Netflix shows to distract themselves from the storm.


	2. Misheard Lyric

One time Vyvyan overheard Rick dancing to the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack

When he got to the middle sentence as Vyvyan observed Rick purposely changed the lyrics

If was to make Vyvyan leave but it didn’t he just stayed there watching the lyric was

“I’ve been making a man, with spiked hair orange like a tan and he’s good for relieving my tensions Vyvyan smirked and blushed at the misheard lyric being said so he joined in


	3. Rick is Sick

Rick was unwell and Vyvyan had to take care of him,

Vyvyan opened the bedroom door, Rick was lying on his bed in his pyjamas sneezing continuously.

"Piss off" Rick shouted,

Vyvyan walked in mocking him"Well if it isn't my patient Ricky, I heard you're not feeling very well

Rick tossed and turned on his bed,

"Don't call me that and it's none of your ruddy business"

Vyvyan folded hands, "I think if it's interfering with my pranks it is my business I can't mess with you while you're sick"

Rick began to scoff in-between coughs, "Well at least you have one grain of compassion left"

Vyvyan kneeled down, "Have you had any medicine?"

he shook his head, "Nope Medicine is just a complex combination of drugs designed to help you, yet the fascist doctors don't tell you it gives you side effects that could lead to a severe addiction, that and some medicine is disgusting so no I haven't taken any"

Vyvyan looked up, "So?..that still doesn't mean you shouldn't take them, there's anti-fascist medicine to remove nausea won't you take it?

Rick shook his head,

Vyvyan stood up, "right"  he then went downstairs to get a jar of marmalade, he brought it into Rick's room and poured a dollop onto the spoon 

Rick raised an eyebrow, "What have you got there?"  Vyvyan smirked widely "Oh just some of Nurse Vyvyan's medicine" he then forced the spoon into Rick's mouth as he swallowed, he liked the taste but was disgusted by the texture  "Uhhh..that was well it was alright but the texture was too chunky"

Vyvyan smirked at him, "so do you think you'll take your?"  Rick cut him off "Yes, Nurse Vyvyan I'll take my medicine" 

Rick spent the rest of the day, watching tv, reading and taking medicine when Vyvyan walked upstairs again he pulled the duvet off Rick's bed 

Rick gave a melodramatic scream, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Vyvyan rolled his eyes  "Calm down you girl I'm just changing the bed for you" 

Vyvyan rolled up the duvet and removed the pillowcase putting them in the washer, while Rick went to the bog (toilet).

after Vyvyan was done setting up the spare blanket and pillowcase, he walked into the bathroom as Rick was about to leave 

Vyvyan then got a tube of cream out of the drawer, as he turned to Rick who had run into the middle of his bedroom "Are you trying to lube me up?"

Vyvyan held his hands up, "Yes" Rick said defensively, "Why? we've never shagged before and if you think I'm going to start now then", Vyvyan cut him off "Not for that stupid...Remember when you said you had a runny bottom", Rick paused "What?..yes I remember that" 

Vyvyan said, "well this cream is going to help that"  Rick got quiet "Well if that's the reason then sure go ahead" he and Vyvyan then went into the bathroom to apply the cream.

 

Later on, Vyvyan had prepared a soup for Rick as he brought it inside setting it on the bed before he scooped the soup spoon into Rick's mouth

Rick held his hand out giving a half smile internally giggling "Aw...Vyvyan this is great but your treating me like a child"

Vyvyan shrugged, "You're sick, you need someone to take care of you, usually when you're being a wanker, I just ignore your whining but you weren't being a bastard today 

Rick smiled innocently back at him, "the person taking care of me is the same person who playfully chases me with cricket bats, the only bastard here is you, my own Vyvyan Basterd"

"you're nice when you want to be, I like that"

Vyvyan shouted back "I am not bloody nice you take that back"

Rick folded his hands "Well how would you be around a baby or puppy if you had one?"

Vyvyan snarled "why are you asking questions like this...well" he spoke softly "if I had a little sod of my own I'd teach him useful life lessons, be yourself, share with others, don't let others put you down and I'd make sure they'd cared for and looked after so they'd know their daddy loves them...

Rick quietly mumbled "awww~"

Vyvyan kept talking "and if I had my own pup, I'd also make sure that they'd know their owner loves them,I'd take him for walks, train him and teach him tricks and I'd make sure to make as many memories with the hound until the day he's on the euthanization bed"

Rick was sniffling with joy at the end of Vyvyan's sentence,  "That's quite beautiful Vyv..."

there was a moment of silence, Rick was grinning and Vyvyan was deep in thought looking at the ceiling

when Rick took his soup covered spoon and flicked it at Vyvyan's face, laughing before flicking a v sign 

Vyvyan was surprised, as his flickering eyes made him see the chicken soup stain on the side of his cheek,

he licked it and smirked as Rick fed him the soup and Vyvyan fed him back

 

maybe they could express their feelings to each other, well if they didn't prank each other on a daily basis.


	4. Catch Me if you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Child AU!)  
> Vyvyan meets Rick at the local park  
> but how long will their playtime last?

a child Vyvyan was sitting on a bench bored when a cheerful boy? in a suit walked up to him giggling "Would you like to play hide and seek with me?"

Vyvyan liked the idea and smiled "Ok, booger brain" the boy snorted with laughter stuttering "it's r(wick)ick actually and you are?" Vyvyan smirked trying to make a tough looking pose "they call me Vyvyan"...

Rick said, "well Vyv, catch me if you can" he then ran off 

Vyvyan tiptoed over to the playground and started searching, he looked by the swings, slides and climbing frames but couldn't see him when he noticed a familiar face sitting by the pretend bus area he tapped him on the shoulder sticking his tongue out, wiggling his ears when Rick turned around, "Ah!, you scared me, now it's your turn to hide" Rick gasped,

 

Vyvyan hid behind a tree and was found, Rick alerted him by making silly voices 

 he gasped "you bloody bastard how could you even?" , Rick chuckled under his breath "you said a naughty word" Vyvyan shrugged it off "I did not you said the naughty word" 

Rick melodramatically whined, "I didn't I usually say "ruddy" instead you know, like rudi, message to you rudi by the specials"  Vyvyan nodded, "fair enough last one left has to eat my creepy crawlie toys" Rick scoffed "I would never.....Oi! wait up" 

they continued playing into the night  it was soon going to be hometime

 

Vyvyan didn't want to go home, so for his final hiding spot he decided to go further down the park behind some bushes 

 

he sat there, in tears alone feeling stressed and lost, when suddenly Rick walked in "Found You!, you found a good hiding spot this time he then looked concerned

"...wait what's wrong?" he kneeled down sitting next to Vyvyan  who just mumbled  "it's none of your bloody business"

Rick spoke more softly "then why did you stay in your hiding spot for longer than usual?" 

Vyvyan sniffled "Because I don't want to go home, I don't want this stupid game to end, not many people play with me they think I'm too scary"

Rick put his hand over Vyv's shoulder holding him in a hug "you don't have to go home, you can stay over at my place and you're not scary your brilliant "scary" people like Alice Cooper, KISS and Black Sabbath are amazing

 

Vyvyan turned his head "you like KISS?" , Rick nodded, Vyvyan screeched "they're one of my favourite bands" he then took Rick's hand as they walked out of the park

just as they got close to the entrance it started raining, luckily Rick had left his umbrella by the bench, he put it up and kept walking with Vyvyan until they reached his house

when they tiptoed in, a couple could be seen shouting angrily at each other, Rick felt quiet and awkward about it "Ignore them Vyv,"  they made their way upstairs to Rick's room

 

Vyvyan sat on the big fluffy rug in front of Rick's television set, watching whatever show was on as Rick walked back downstairs only to arrive back with some crisps, chocolate and soft drinks, they giggled amongst themselves before they pretended to wrestle and played video games into the night

 

 

the sky was getting darker, the noise of the arguing downstairs got quieter while the sound of "Ziggy Stardust" blared on the radio speaker as Rick was getting ready for bed he buttoned his yellow pyjamas and undid his pigtails, shaking his head a bit in the mirror as his long light blonde hair could be seen,Vyvyan just undid his battle jacket and took off his doc martens,pulling out a blanket placing it onto the small portable sofa nearby as Rick threw a pillow at him, while the pillow was set Vyv laid down,Rick said, "Night Vyv" as he flicked off the light.

 


End file.
